Aliança
by Vilon
Summary: [Yuri Hilda x Saori] Athena está angustiada, mas parte para uma viagem de negócios. Em Asgard, Hilda tentará ajudar sua amiga de uma maneira especial.


Olá pessoal, esta é minha primeira fanfic Yuri, por isso não sei o que esperar da reação dos leitores. Sempre tive vontade de escrever esse gênero, mas estava tão preso ao Yaoi que acabei ficando sem tempo, mas agora eu estava com uma idéia fixa na cabeça e precisava escrevê-la. Está curta, porque eu não sabia como desenvolver bem a história, mas espero que vocês gostem.

Ps: Hilda é mais velha que Saori, apesar de não saber se isso é verdade.

**Alerta: Yuri(relacionamento entre mulheres)! Não gosta? Não leia!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Aliança**

Saori olhava o mar azulado abaixo de si, uma hora ou outra uma nuvem passava ligeira por debaixo do avião impedindo sua vista. Eram quase cinco horas da tarde e logo ela estaria chegando ao aeroporto de Tiksi, a cidade russa com aeroporto mais próxima de Asgard.

"Esta não será uma de minhas melhores visitas" pensou a deusa triste.

Apertou com mais força o envelope já amassado que segurava contra o peito. Não iria se permitir chorar, pelo menos não na frente de outras pessoas. Os outros passageiros não estavam prestando atenção nela, nem sabiam que compartilhavam o avião com uma deusa.

Sentia uma confusão mental muito grande, cada palavra da carta havia partido um pouco do seu coração. Tudo que podia fazer agora era esperar o avião chegar ao seu destino e então ir para Asgard encontrar-se com Hilda.

Horas depois o avião pousou em Tiksi. Saori aguardou as manobras terminarem e a luz para soltar o cinto se acender, para então sair o mais rápido possível dali. Desde pequena acompanhava o avô nas viagens de negócio e sempre viajavam em aviões, mas ela nunca tinha gostado realmente. Ficar presa numa 'caixa' de metal suspensa no ar não lhe agradava muito.

Entrou no aeroporto e procurou suas bagagens. Não trazia muita coisa, aquela era uma viagem essencialmente de negócios para resolver um problema no recrutamento de novos cavaleiros e novos guerreiros deuses.

No portão de desembarque encontrou com Hagen que rapidamente saudou a deusa e colocou sua bagagem em um carrinho.

- Fez uma boa viagem Athena?

- Sim – Disse ela distraída – Nossa está muito frio aqui.

- Está fazendo mais frio do que o normal – Disse Hagen tirando seu casaco, estendendo-o a deusa.

- Não precisa – Disse ela corando.

- O frio não me incomoda – Disse ele sorrindo – Por favor, o vista.

Saori aceitou e colocou o casaco.

"Será que esse frio que estou sentindo é só por causa do clima?" pensou ela duvidosa sentindo a carta pesar em seu bolso.

O guerreiro deus de Merak a conduziu até uma limusine estacionada que os aguardava. Hagen colocou as malas de Saori no porta-malas e os dois entraram no carro. O motorista conduziu-os em silêncio.

- Como está a Freya? – Perguntou Saori curiosa.

- Está bem – Disse Hagen corando.

Os dois haviam começado a namorar recentemente depois de Hagen conseguir se declarar para ela. A união tinha sido recebida com entusiasmo da parte de Hilda que contou a Saori por carta que já estava começando a preparar o casamento.

- E os outros guerreiros deuses? – Insistiu a garota, tentando manter uma conversa com o cavaleiro sem graça.

- Houve algumas brigas entre nós – Disse ele sério – Alberich quase foi expulso, mas a senhorita Hilda resolveu tudo.

- Ela é uma mulher fantástica - Comentou Saori alegre.

- Com certeza – Disse ele sorrindo – Faz muito tempo que não tenho notícias sobre os cavaleiros de bronze...

- Eles não quiseram vir para Asgard, nem mesmo Hyoga. Aqueles cinco estão realmente preguiçosos, talvez peça para os cavaleiros de ouro treinarem com eles um pouco – Disse ela distante.

Hagen percebeu que algo a incomodava, mas não quis tocar no assunto.

A limusine parou perto de uma estação de trem. O guerreiro deus abriu a porta e estendeu a mão para Saori ajudando-a a sair.

- Vamos seguir de carruagem agora – Disse ele – As estradas para Asgard estão bloqueadas.

- Não faz mal. Andar de carruagem é relaxante.

Os dois entraram em uma bela carruagem, estacionada a frente do carro, as bagagens foram presas ao teto.

A viagem até Asgard se deu em maior parte em silêncio, Hagen estava muito tímido, ainda não acreditava que tinha levantado a mão contra a deusa Athena, mesmo por ordem de Hilda. Ao chegarem no castelo, a bela governanta estava parada nas escadarias para recebê-los.

- Hilda – Disse Saori animando-se.

- Ola Athena – Cumprimentou ela.

As duas se abraçaram e a deusa sorriu feliz, esquecendo-se de suas angústias.

- Não precisa me chamar de Athena – Disse Saori – Já te disse isso milhões de vezes.

- Mas eu gosto de te chamar assim, minha deusa – Sussurrou Hilda no ouvido dela.

Arrepios percorreram o corpo de Saori, e a deusa sabia muito bem que não tinha nada haver com o frio que fazia.

- Me chama de Saori – Pediu ela, sem se soltar dos braços da outra.

- Está bem – Concordou Hilda emburrada – Venha comigo, Saori, vou te levar para seus aposentos.

As duas amigas entraram no castelo e Hilda conduziu a deusa até um belo quarto decorado em estilo medieval. Uma grande bandeira estava pregada sobre a cama e ostentava o símbolo do país: Odin em cima de um barco segurando sua espada.

- Gostou do quarto? – Perguntou a mais velha ansiosa.

- É tão lindo – Disse Saori sentando-se na cama e alisando-a com a mão.

Hilda viu o gesto de sua amiga e teve que lutar para não pular em cima da garota e cobri-la de beijos.

- Odin – Sussurrou Athena, olhando a bandeira mais uma vez.

- Nosso senhor misericordioso – Comentou Hilda feliz – Eu tenho que ir rezar por ele agora, descanse, mais tarde mandarei um dos meus guerreiros te chamar para o jantar.

- Posso ir com você? – Perguntou Saori mordendo seu lábio inferior.

- Mas está frio – Replicou a governanta.

- Não me importo – Disse Saori lembrando-se da carta no bolso – Só não quero ficar sozinha.

Hilda abriu a boca para argumentar, mas fechou-a de novo ao ver o olhar suplicante da outra.

- Muito bem – Disse ela sorrindo – Acho que duas mulheres agradarão Odin mais que uma.

As duas deram risada e saíram do palácio rumo às escadarias destruídas.

"Preciso desabafar sobre o que aconteceu" pensou a deusa triste enquanto seguia o caminho, um pouco a frente de Hilda "Mas ainda não estou preparada para me lembrar do que ele me fez".

Hilda por sua vez, andava receosa atrás de Saori. Continuava a visualizar na mente olhos tristes de sua amiga, sabia que algo muito errado tinha acontecido.

"Minha querida Athena" pensou ela observando o corpo curvilíneo de Saori que andava rebolando levemente a sua frente "Não vou deixar que nada te machuque, não quero te ver triste, nunca".

As duas chegaram rapidamente ao altar de reza. O altar ante se localizava no final da escadaria, mas, devido aos acontecimentos com Poseidon, o povo de Asgard o colocou no alto de um rochedo de frente para o mar gelado. Hilda sorriu para Saori e ergueu os braços, fechando os olhos. Um brilho prateado envolveu a governanta, dando-lhe uma aura de beleza fria.

Saori ficou petrificada diante da visão que tinha diante de si.

"Sua terra natal pode ser gelada, mas seu cosmo é diferente. É repleto de bondade e capaz de aquecer os corações mais duros" pensou a deusa em êxtase.

Hilda abriu os olhos e olhou brevemente para a garota, voltando a fechá-los. Saori se deu conta que ficara parada admirando a outra e esquecera o que tinha vindo fazer. Athena então se colocou ao lado da amiga e ergueu os braços, seus dedos roçaram nos de Hilda; logo a deusa fechou seus olhos e seu cosmo dourado brilhou. As duas não souberam como, nem quem tinha tomado a iniciativa, mas suas mãos estavam tão próximas que se entrelaçaram num aperto delicado. Esse toque inesperado fez os cosmos das duas brilharem com maior intensidade, banhando a floresta próxima.

Algum desavisado que passasse no local poderia achar que, num momento único, a lua e o sol brilhavam juntos no céu. Os raios prateados se misturavam aos dourados em um balé perfeito. Os corações das amigas, no alto daquele rochedo, batiam como um só.

_ Hilda & Saori _

Mais tarde naquela noite, as duas voltavam para o castelo sorridentes, suas mãos não haviam se soltado desde que a prece para o Odin começara.

- Senhorita Hilda. Senhorita Saori – Saudou Siegfried – Peço que da próxima vez ordenem a companhia de um guerreiro deus. Não...

- Calma Siegfried – Pediu Hilda pondo-se a frente do cavaleiro – Só fomos fazer a prece diária, não demoramos muito.

- Eu sei, senhorita Hilda, mas desde que...

- Não se preocupe tanto, além do mais eu estava acompanhada de uma deusa – Disse Hilda dando uma piscada para Saori – Nada de mal podia acontecer.

O cavaleiro deus assentiu com a cabeça, mas não acreditava inteiramente nisso. Ele ajoelhou-se sobre um joelho e liberou a passagem das duas.

- Ele realmente gosta de você – Comentou Saori após Siegfried desaparecer da vista delas.

- Eu sei, ele é o mais fiel dos meus guerreiros – Disse Hilda sonhadora.

- Não é esse tipo de gostar que estou falando – Explicou Athena – Mais você já sabe disso.

- É, eu sei...o problema é que não gosto dele desta forma – Falou a governanta sonhadora – Meus interesses são outros. Conte-me, como vai o relacionamento entre você e o cavaleiro de Pégasus?

Saori desviou o olhar e não respondeu. Hilda notou a mudança brusca de atitude da garota e parou de andar.

- Era isso que estava te incomodando? – Perguntou ela preocupada.

- Esquece isso, não há nada de mais – Respondeu Saori continuando a andar.

- Saori Kido – Gritou Hilda – Eu estou pedindo que você me conte o que aconteceu.

- Mas...

- Você é minha amiga. Não vou deixar você sofrer sozinha – Disse Hilda se acalmando e passando a mão delicadamente no rosto da outra – Eu gosto muito de você, quero te ver feliz.

Saori começou a chorar e se jogou nos braços da mais velha. Hilda por sua vez, vendo que aquilo era muito grave, abraçou a amiga e levou-a até seu quarto. Chegando lá, deitou Saori em sua cama e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Tenha calma Saori – Pediu a governanta acariciando a mão da outra – Me conte o que aconteceu.

- Ele acabou comigo – Desabafou a deusa tristemente – Ele me deixou uma carta de despedida e não está mais falando comigo.

Hilda sentiu a raiva tomar conta de seu corpo, sempre imaginou que Seiya amasse Athena incondicionalmente, mas parecia que estava errada. Saori puxou um envelope do bolso e colocou-o na mão da governanta de Odin.

- Leia – Pediu ela baixinho, abraçando a cintura da outra e apoiando a cabeça em seu colo.

Hilda abriu o envelope e leu o conteúdo da carta. Nela, Seiya explicava como tinha descoberto que seus sentimentos pela deusa não passavam de admiração e como não podia continuar em um relacionamento com ela. Ele tentou colocar isso de uma maneira jeitosa, mas não tinha obtido muito sucesso, às vezes sendo um pouco rude. Por fim ele concluía sua carta revelando que amava a Minu.

"O que esse idiota foi fazer?" pensou Hilda nervosa.

A garota guardou a carta no envelope e olhou para sua amiga, aninhada em seu colo coberto por um mar de fios roxos.

"Como não amá-la?" pensou Hilda tirando alguns fios do rosto garota que chorava em seu colo "Tão bela, forte, sensível e meiga. Daria tudo para estar com ela ao meu lado...e por que não?".

O pensamento pegou Hilda desprevenida, nunca ousara pensar esse tipo de coisa sobre a deusa Athena. Em parte por saber do amor de Saori por Seiya e também por respeitar a deusa, assim como respeitava a seu deus Odin. Começou a refletir então sobre a possibilidade e cada vez mais convencia-se de que poderia ficar com sua deusa.

"Agora que o cavaleiro de Pégasus não está mais com ela eu tenho uma chance. Além do mais, desde quando amar outra pessoa é desrespeitá-la?" Pensou a deusa abrindo um belo sorriso.

- Saori – Chamou ela em voz baixa.

A garota levantou a cabeça, as lágrimas ainda escorriam livremente por seu rosto e ela soluçava um pouco. Hilda não parou para pensar no que estava fazendo, no mesmo instante segurou a cabeça de Saori entre as mãos e juntou seus lábios aos dela.

O tempo pareceu congelar. Saori havia petrificado quando sentiu os lábios de Hilda juntarem-se aos seus, mas depois do susto inicial entregou-se ao beijo. A governanta de Asgard sorriu ao sentir-se correspondida e logo quis mais, mantendo um ritmo suave entre os lábios, forçou sua língua na boca da outra que imediatamente liberou a passagem. Saori não conseguiu conter um gemido quando sua língua se encontrou com a da outra garota, a dor que Seiya lhe causara havia desaparecido, sendo substituída pelo puro prazer de estar com Hilda.

As duas deitaram-se na cama, jamais perdendo o contato entre seus corpos e passaram aquela noite entre beijos, abraços e pura felicidade.

Hilda & Saori 

Dois dias haviam se passado desde que as duas jovens descobriram o amor e o carinho que sentiam uma pela outra. Mas Saori deveria voltar para o Santuário, pois não poderia prever quando uma nova ameaça surgiria.

- Eu não acredito que preciso ir embora – Disse Saori abraçada a Hilda.

- Você tem que ir mesmo? – Perguntou Hilda pela milésima vez.

- Eu preciso...mas voltarei para te visitar quando eu puder. Sei que você não pode abandonar Asgard, este é seu fardo como governanta desta terra.

Hilda sorriu inconformada com o destino que as vezes lhe pregava peças.

- Amo esta terra, mas as vezes os sacrifícios são muito sofridos para mim.

Saori abraçou Hilda e a beijou. As duas ficaram desta forma por algum tempo, mas não podiam mais adiar a separação.

- Me prometa uma coisa – Pediu Hilda.

- É só dizer – Disse Saori sonhadora.

- Não importa o que aconteça, pode a amizade entre o Santuário e Asgard acabar, mas nossa aliança deve permanecer intacta.

- Eu prometo. Uma aliança eterna entre nossos corpos, mentes e corações.

- Eu também prometo.

As duas trocaram um último beijo e Saori entrou na carruagem que já estava ocupada por Hagen. Os cavalos começaram a se movimentar e Athena despediu-se com um aceno da bela governanta de Asgard.

A viagem transcorreu mais uma vez em silêncio, dessa vez a deusa não estava triste, estava sentindo a mais pura alegria. Havia encontrado forças para encarar Seiya e mesmo para esquecer os sonhos que estava tendo com um certo ser encapuzado que a ameaçava com uma foice...

**FIM!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

O que vocês acharam? Um lixo ou um luxo? Huhauauha. O final é só para dar um clima de "o que aconteceu entre as sagas de Poseidon e de Hades".

REVISEM deixando críticas e sugestões; ambas são bem vindas. Elogios também são aceitos!!


End file.
